


Burn, Crash, Romance

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [13]
Category: Hanson (Band), Phantom Planet (Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Marijuana, Partying, Sexual Tension, This Time Around Era, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac has a crush on Alex but some things are never destined to happen.





	Burn, Crash, Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drunk

Zac held the bottle of beer in his hand as he stood outside by the pool at some party, Taylor and Isaac had taken him too. Both of them having perspective people here that they wanted to be with and Zac was just the person they had drug along.

Probably to help him cheer up after his latest break up with Kate.

Zac didn't really feel like he needed the cheer up though. He thought he was doing well, he'd been hanging out a lot more with one of Taylor's friends Alex. Though Taylor didn't seem to like it much and Zac wasn't sure why.

Alex was just a boy...man he was becoming friends with and Taylor was friends with Alex so why shouldn't Zac be friends with him too?

Even if Alex was a lot older. He was also a lot older than Taylor and Taylor was just being a hypocrite. That was almost nothing new for Taylor though. Taylor always did things and never seemed to want Zac to follow in his footsteps. 

At first back when they were first starting out Zac had thought it was cute that his brother cared so much. Now it was beginning to bother him. He already had one set of parents and didn't need another parent in the brother he still idolized more than he should have.

"Zachary," a slurred voice called out and Zac turned his head in time to see Alex reach him. Alex's hand going around his shoulder. "Not the Hanson I was looking for but you'll do," he told him with a weird sort of smile.

Zac hating the pit in his stomach knowing Alex had been looking for Taylor but just settled on him. 

Though he shouldn't have been surprised because while he considered Alex a friend he knew the man still preferred Taylor. Zac almost feeling he knew why.

But he really didn't want to think of his brother and Alex together. Though it couldn't have been to serious since there was someone else at this party Taylor had came to see.

Someone who wasn't Alex.

"You're drunk," Zac stated with a tiny fake smile. 

Alex laughed at that as he leaned even closer to Zac. "Almost everyone here is," he muttered as his lips landed on Zac's ear. His hot breath hitting the skin and doing weird things to Zac's cock. "Hell your drinking. Aren't you feeling at least a bit of a buzz?"

Making a face Zac shook his head, "I've only had one," he confessed feeling a bit ashamed. He wasn't really into drinking not like Taylor or Isaac were and he was sure he was only drinking right now because he was at a party and this was expected of him.

People were supposed to drink at parties.

Again Alex laughed, "Such a baby," he teased making Zac blush as that ashamed feeling worked its way through Zac's body. "How about ditching this party with me?" he asked as he pulled away. "Since your darling brother is off fucking whoever I'm kind of no longer interested and just want to leave," he said and there was that weird feeling as his cock hardened even more.

Zac not sure why just the simple attention alone from Alex was doing this to him. It had never happened before and maybe he could blame the alcohol.

Not the fact that maybe somehow he had been slowly realizing over the last few weeks his dear older brother wasn't the only one attracted to Alex.

He himself was attracted as well. Alex being the first boy Zac had ever felt this way for before, after all it had been instilled in his brain for ages that this was wrong.

"O..okay," Zac agreed with a nod of his head. His legs allowing him to follow Alex as Alex somehow maneuvered his way through the people. The both of them making it outside to the older man's car.

Zac watching as Alex dug around for his keys and once he had them he held them out to Zac. Zac feeling his heartbeat going a bit faster.

"Since you're the more sober one it's better you drive," Alex told him and Zac took the keys from him feeling a bit nervous because he wasn't used to driving. Not in Los Angeles anyway. "Drive us anywhere baby Hanson as long as it's away from Taylor."

Blushing at that Zac only nodded as he got in the car, putting the keys in the ignition as he started it. Waiting until Alex was in and buckled up before driving off.

Not really sure where they'd go but if Alex wanted away from Taylor he'd do his best to get him away from Taylor for the night.

*****

"Are you fucking my brother?" Zac asked softly as he sat in the studio with Alex. Zac having driven them both here because he wasn't sure where else to go.

The both of them sharing a joint Zac had stashed here in case of an emergency and didn't this call for one? Zac somehow comforting his brother's somewhat brokenhearted friends with benefits.

The same friends with benefits Zac had a weird twisted crush on.

Alex laughed as he took a hit off the joint before giving it back to Zac. Zac knowing him smoking while this intoxicated probably wasn't the best but Zac also knew this probably wasn't the first time this had happened. Hell, Alex had probably mixed harder drugs with alcohol too.

Because Zac wasn't dumb, he knew that Alex was a user. Knew it was where Taylor was picking up his bad habits from. Again Taylor wanting to protect Zac from all of that.

Something Zac still found dumb.

"Aren't you nosy baby Hanson," Alex teased as Zac took a hit off the joint. "But if you must know, yes I'm fucking your brother. Better than his own girlfriend according to his words," he stated with an amused smile.

Blushing at that Zac had to take a second hit off the joint before passing it back to Alex. Not sure how to handle knowing that apparently Alex was better in bed than Natalie was.

Though to be honest he wasn't surprised really. Alex was older which meant he probably had more experience and fuck that alone made Zac's still half hard cock twitch in his jeans as did the way Alex took a hit off the joint. His cheeks going all hollow.

Zac hating the way he could almost imagine what it would be like to have those lips around his cock.

"Are you upset he hooked up with someone else tonight?" Zac questioned before he could even stop himself. A part of him not sure why he couldn't just shut up.

Shutting up would be for the best, he knew that. At least he thought he did.

Alex shrugged before running a hand through his hair, "We're not exclusive so I shouldn't be," he spoke as he held out what was left of the joint and Zac took it. Finishing it off as he felt his heartbreak some because the words were enough to let him know that Alex was upset.

Of course he was, Zac had known as much when he found him at the party so why had he wanted it confirmed.

Obviously because he liked fucking with his own emotions it seemed.

"You should hook up with someone then too. See how he likes it," Zac retorted as he moved a bit closer to Alex. Hoping that Alex would get the hint.

That Zac was throwing himself at him.

Alex raised an eyebrow at Zac, his eyes raking over Zac some. Zac's blush seeming to come back in full force when Alex's eyes got to his cock.

Knew if his words hadn't made sense his erection surely would clue Alex in to what he meant. What Zac was feeling.

"You're a kid," Alex told him as if Taylor wasn't and yeah okay maybe Taylor was eighteen but he was still a kid. Even if legally he was an adult. "A baby."

"I'm not a baby," Zac argued because he was sick of being called one. "I'm definitely not a baby," he said as he too looked at his own erection, making itself known even with his jeans on.

Alex laughed as he leaned into Zac, his lips leaving a small kiss on Zac's cheek. The skin there getting even more hotter.

"How about when you turn eighteen, if you still want me, then we'll work something out?" Alex asked as he pulled away from Zac.

Zac hating the fact that he hurt but rejection was never easy.

"Yeah, okay," he nodded as he agreed with Alex's words because he had no other choice but to agree. Though he knew in his gut when he turned eighteen they probably wouldn't even still be talking to Alex.

Taylor would have burned too many bridges and by then Kate would probably be back in his life. Zac playing the part of her loving boyfriend.

Without saying a word Zac stood up as he headed to the bathroom, leaving Alex alone in the main studio. Zac needing to go take care of himself and imagine Alex as he did so.

At least he was allowed that.


End file.
